In this day and age of do-it-yourselfers, a need has arisen for the average person unskilled in the art of drapery fabrication, to be able to easily and economically construct their own draperies.
This chart will provide these means. It's a simple step by step method of pinch pleating draperies without the complicated process of measuring and figuring of where the pleats should be placed and how far apart they should be.
Past experience has shown that consumers have their biggest problem in drapery pleating when there is an existing drapery rod already in place. This means the draperies have to be pleated to the precise width to fit the drapery rod. By using this chart, this is now easily accomplished.
Pleating devices now available are large, expensive and are designed for commercial use. Only one skilled in the art with plenty of money to spend would have a use for this type of device. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3-464-600. These conditions virtually eliminate the average person from being able to purchase such a device.
The chart is small enough to be rolled up for easy shipping and storage. It can be used in any home on the average kitchen table or floor, virtually eliminates all the complex figuring involved in drapery making, and is inexpensive to manufacture, therefore, making it very economical for the consumer to purchase.